


Can't Live Without You (& Our Ten Kids)

by benedettatello



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedettatello/pseuds/benedettatello
Summary: The moment Emma first stood outside her mansion bringing Henry back to her, she knew life wouldn't be just the same.She felt that something was meant to be changed after that, and not only just the clock in the town centre.Later on she realised the one thing that truly changed that night; and it was herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I've never written anything before. So please, bear with me. Also English isn't my first language as much as I wish it was, so I apologise if there are any mistakes. Feel free to point them out to me for future stories? Lmao I don't know.  
> It's half past two in the morning so I can say I'm justified.
> 
> Anyway, this story is loosely based on this manip I found on Twitter: http://imgur.com/a/8BXel
> 
> P.S: Bonus points to anyone who recognises where the title comes from.
> 
> Enjoy this shit. SQ 4 life.

A regular day in Storybrooke was very different from a regular day in pretty much any other place in the world. As bankers in Wall Street dealt with money, the citizens of Storybrooke dealt with curious creatures, often monsters, on a daily basis.

As the afternoon of yet another day was approaching, the Charming squad plus Regina were searching around the forest for the daily beast to be defeated.  
“Okay everyone, we're basically going nowhere” announced Charming as he abruptly stopped under a majestic oak tree. “We have to split up."  
Emma sighed with a knowing look and nodded.  
”Snow and I will go towards north; Emma, you and Regina can continue this way" Charming suggested as he gestured with his hands the way to his daughter. "Okay, we'll call you if we find something" Regina convincingly replied as she made her way into the forest.

As soon as the Charmings left, Emma jogged to Regina's side as the two looked both ways hoping to find the monster. The blonde gently put her hand on Regina's lower back as they continued walking, “Honestly, what's the point of dealing with monsters everyday? Can we just, I don't know, move to another city and deal with normal stuff as normal people do?”, Emma wondered out loud, frustrated.

  
That hand didn't go unnoticed by Regina who smiled at the gesture, “Well, that could be arranged if only you weren't the Saviour and your parents Snow White and Prince Charming” commented the brunette chuckling at her implication. Emma looked straight forward sighing again, “Thanks for the reminder, I was already picturing us in our luxurious flat in New York City sipping wine” the blonde replied jokingly, smiling at her affirmation.  
Something didn't go unnoticed again by Regina, who stopped abruptly and looked at her “Us?"  
"Yeah, us. What? You don't like New York?" Emma said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. A place she can call home, a bottle of wine nearby, and the beautiful brunette who was currently looking at her with wide eyes. If Emma were to be honest, it would be pretty fucking neat to have all that.  
“It's not the city," Regina instantly assured, ”It's just.. Is that really how you'd shape your future if you could?” the brunette asked with a questioning look.

Emma was never the one to be sure about neither settlement nor commitment. Quite the contrary in fact, it was something she hardly did. Going from a foster home to another meant learning how to not grow attached. How to avoid planting roots. That's how she lived life, well, until the day she first set foot in Storybrooke. As she got to know Henry, she knew that her lifestyle was left at the door, making room for affection in her heart. And she could do that, she really could, because Henry is her son and god forbid she was going to put him through the same shit she lived.  
But her world completely turned upside down, with an earth-shattering shift, the moment she allowed Regina to make way through her heart.  
It was never planned and not even expected by the two, it kind of just happened and they let life run its course. But the more Regina, unbeknownst to her, demandingly destroyed the walls she put so much care into erecting; the more she realised a very simple thing: Regina was, indeed, everything to her.

Denying such a feeling felt like an option in the early days, as Emma often wondered if what she was feeling was just the heat of the moment or her mind and stomach doing and feeling very crazy things. As the days went by, she was kind of brought to her knees; literally giving herself up into the fall she was experiencing by appreciating, learning and loving everything that Regina Mills was.  
”I'd shape my future in countless ways, in countless cities with countless things; but I'm pretty sure you're the only thing who would constantly be there.” the blonde replied with so much emotion, she literally felt ready to burst at any time.

A warm and familiar feeling washed over Regina, who was lost for words. Lost for the one person standing before her.  
When it came to love, the former Queen treaded carefully on this path as it hurt her in unspeakable ways too many times in the past. Saying that love is weakness became an awfully broken record she couldn't seem to just throw away, until Emma came along.  
The moment Emma first stood outside her mansion bringing Henry back to her, she knew life wouldn't be just the same. She felt that something was meant to be changed after that, and not only just the clock in the town centre. Later on she realised the one thing that truly changed that night; and it was herself.

Emma arrived in her life challenging her, making her question everything she thought she'd believe in and eventually, unbeknownst to her, demanding and taking with so much ease and force at the same time, her heart, her soul, her entire being.  
Regina couldn't quite react to Emma's revelation, as the latter took a step forward staring instantly at the brunette's lips, with a slight smirk.  
Her first instinct was to turn her face to the side, because she was sure as hell that she was blushing as if the sun shone through her core.  
And then she felt soft, soft lips pressing to her cheek in the most gentle way she has ever experienced.

It was such a loving gesture that she didn't know if she really deserved it, to be loved in such a big and crazy way.  
As the minutes went by, Emma's lips were still firmly pressed against Regina's cheek as if her life depended on it. Actually, her life truly depend on it. Nothing came quite close. To let Regina feel loved and safe and secure, it was a priority Emma never thought to have until she hopelessly, madly and deeply fell in love with Regina Mills.  
Moments later, Emma slowly pushed away and opened her eyes looking at the brunette who now turned to stare right back at her.

The two exchanged looks that were so full of love and passion and commitment and loyalty, they both thought in that instant that it was as if they lived their life leading up to this very moment to be lived.  
“I didn't think I could love someone this much, this intensely. But with you, it's the only thing I know" Emma smiled so much her cheeks were hurting "So yeah, us. The only thing I see is you. With me. You're my future. Whether it's in Storybrooke, in New York, or in this forest right here," the blonde took a moment to breathe “I couldn't care less where we end up, as long as I'm with you.”

 

At this point Regina couldn't hold it in any longer and she pressed her lips to Emma's, feeling every kind of emotion she could think of, as if every kiss they shared was their first. That passion, always there, never getting old.  
Foreseeing the future was never her thing, but as she kissed Emma, she made sure she was channeling all of her emotions into it, to let her know that she saw her future just the same way as she did.  
Together.


End file.
